What is this Feeling?
by SasuUchiha785
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts of "Hinata" after the failed group date. Set in the RTN universe. One shot, SasuHina.


**Authors note: Oh my I haven't updated in a while. This story I basically wrote last summer and I decided "hey why not post this on ?" So here is my second story that SasuHina fans will love ^^.**

What is this Feeling?

This day did not go as he wanted. Sasuke Uchiha's plan to get the "hero's daughter", Sakura Haruno to himself was a disaster. Walking back home and rubbing his sore cheek, he started thinking about what all happened today. It started with him making a deal with Hinata Hyuga. She would organize a group date so he could get Sakura to himself, which would then get Sakura out of Hinata's way to get that dobe, Menma to herself. There after the group date was set. Everyone went to the restaurant and got seated at a large table to fit everyone. All the people who went were himself, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. He wondered why Team Asuma had to come along as well but he didn't question it. Once they were there everything was going smoothly, almost too smoothly. Usually Sakura wouldn't have a care about Sasuke and didn't really like him but Sakura was somehow acting different. During the date, she became shy almost, like a school girl with a crush. Sakura was actually showing interest in him which was odd. She also started calling him "Sasuke-kun", instead of the usual nickname she had for him… "Charasuke". Though he didn't mind in the least since now she was showing interest in him. Soon the waitress was coming out with the food. He knew that this would be his chance now to flirt with and impress Sakura. During the meal things were going very smoothly. All of Team Asuma was trying to get Sakura's attention away from Sasuke but it was no use. Sakura was practically wrapped around his finger. Later a group of Sasuke's usual fangirls came in sobbing pathetically and questioned Sasuke why he stood up his promise to go out on a date with each of them. Not wanting any other annoyance to interfere with his plan, he used a genjutsu on them to make them leave him alone for a while. It worked and they went away. Right when he was about to tell Sakura that they should go somewhere alone to spend some time together, Hinata suddenly grabbed him by the arm away from Sakura and out of the restaurant leaving behind a confused Sakura. Very confused to as why Hinata was doing all this, Sasuke told her to let him go and asked why is she doing this. She had a weird look on her face saying it was going well. Very confused at that point, Sasuke asked her wasn't this she wanted? With a sort of distressed and shy look she told him that she would never want something like that. Seeing that sparked something in him. Sasuke couldn't put what was happening exactly but seeing Hinata act like that really affected him. Hinata's "Tsun" to Dere" was really starting to get to him to make his heart beat and blush slightly. Then it dawned upon him. "Could Hinata have secretly liked him all this time but never wanted to admit it?" Having that mindset, he started flirting with Hinata like he did with other girls, saying how he knows about her true feelings for him and that he would take her feelings with open arms. While flirting with her, he didn't notice Hinata's vein popping out showing she was starting to get very pissed off with Sasuke saying that she loved him instead of Menma. When Hinata had heard enough of Sasuke's flirting, she gave him a hard punch to the face and left. Surprised by Hinata's sudden rejection, he decided to head on home, not even bothering to try and win Sakura anymore. On his way he saw Menma. Seeing his face all battered up from Hinata's punch, Menma couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke saying that he looked like he was punched by someone with amazing strength. Not wanting to hear anymore annoyance today, Sasuke told Menma to shut up and leave him alone in a foul mood. Though afterwards, even after all that has happened today, maybe it wasn't completely a failure. Something inside him awoke when he saw Hinata earlier. Usually he was the ones who made young girls blush and hearts beating for him and he was always completely calm while doing it but with Hinata it was different. For once in his life, someone made him blush. Sasuke seeing Hinata like that just threw him off. He just couldn't help but truly think that she was really cute. It may have been a failure to try to flirt with Hinata but he knew this wasn't the end. Smirking while he walked in the doorstep to his home, he thought to himself. This would not be the end of it all between him and Hinata. No, this is only the beginning.


End file.
